


Demonic Travels

by PokemonKatt



Category: Gacha Memories, Gacha World (Video Game), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mario the music box, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Desperation, Mass Desperation, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Five demons go on a trip with their father figure, Lucifer, but when they get desperate to relieve themselves, he decides to take control.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Demonic Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, something that isn't Pokemon! What a surprise!  
> -Winner of the Sarcasm Award, 2020, XD

Five demons and their father figure, Lucifer, were wandering along the forest path that connected hell to the neutlands, which was a huge place that takes days to get across, even by flying and the other side is where heaven is. It's also the only place demons and angels can come in contact without either of them getting harmed, They had just gotten to the neutlands and breathed in the fresh air. They had a lot to drink before leaving as the heat of hell can suck it out of them in minutes. Lucifer, not staying in a human form permanently, does not require water, but can still drink. They were going to keep walking for six hours and would only stop once they reach one of the small campsites. That would become a problem later.

An hour went by and they were still going. All of them had felt a sudden urge, which was signalling they had to go to the bathroom. Riba was the most desperate. Being the only one who chose to be a demon and had the most human like bodily needs, it was really tough keeping up with his peers.

"Dad?" Riba simply called to Lucifer to get his attention.

"What is it?" Lucifer responded, asking a question.

"Do you mind if we stop for---"

"No." Lucifer cut Riba off before he finished his sentence.

"But I need to go to the---"

"You can hold it." He cut him off again, basically reading his mind.

Half an hour passed. All of them were getting a bit desperate, even Sebastian and Akki, who have the strongest bladders of the five. Sol was a bit more desperate, but could still hide it. Gundham was starting to fidget a little, but it was discrete. As for Riba, he was struggling to hide it and it started to become obvious. He was walking a bit awkwardly with his thighs rubbing together. The others noticed, but shrugged it off as they had their own need to deal with.

As more time passed, the group got more and more desperate. Sebastian, Akki and Sol were all fidgeting, trying to hide it and strugging. Gundham was barely able to hide it and was walking awkwardly and poor Riba wasn't able to hide it at all with his hands jammed in between his legs and his face began to burn up. He was even beginning to shake and sweat. They all stopped.

"Hey Dad, this is getting serious." Sebastian bluntly called to Lucifer.

"Oh, it'll be fine, we'll be there in two---" Lucifer turned around and looked directly at Riba, who couldn't keep still. He was even whimpering and had his eyes shut. "Don't tell me you have to go THAT badly! You can hold it for another two hours, can't you?"

"Two hours??? No chance! I don't think I can even wait another minute!" Riba confessed, opening his eyes, which were starting to fill with tears.

"Suck it up and hold it." Lucifer huffed and carried on walking. None of the others followed. Lucifer stopped again after a few seconds and turned around. He walked back to the group and straight to Riba, who was now slightly hunched over. "Come on, stand up straight and stop whining." Lucifer growled.

Riba couldn't keep control any longer. His eyes widened and his blush grew until his face was completely red. He began to cry and his eyes shut again. It came out in a few spurts, then a powerful, constant stream. He crouched down and moved his feet a bit further apart. His trousers now had a dark patch, which was growing. He moaned at the sweet feeling of relief. His embarrassment was overwhelming him, though. When he was done, he got up. His hands were a little damp due to him keeping a hold of his crotch the entire time, trying desperately to hold on. The others were shocked at the sight.

"Oh dear...it's alright, Riba, it happens to the best of us." Sebastian gave him a hug. Riba returned the hug. Sol and Akki looked in disbelief. As for Gundham, the sight of Riba's accident made his own bladder relax. He didn't notice until it was a bit too late. A hand shot to his crotch in a last ditch effort to hold it back, but failed. His trousers began to darken around his crotch. The Dark Devas poked their heads out and stared down, watching their master have an accident. Once he was done, he blushed intensly and he buried his head in his scarf. Lucifer noticed.

"Oh great, not you as well. Why are the most pathetic ones the first to cause problems?" Lucifer groaned, insulting both Riba and Gundham. Riba had finally calmed down and Akki was fed up with the situation.

"I'm not going down the same road as you guys! Be right back!" Akki wandered to a big, nearby bush. She put her hands under her skirt, pulled down her underwear and squatted down. She got a release and let out a sigh of relief. Both Sebastian and Sol were still squirming. When Akki was done, she pulled her underwear up and walked back to the others. "How bad do you teo have to go?"

"I might be able to make it, what about you Sol?" Sebastian answered, giving Sol a question.

"I'll try, but it's not looking too good for me..." He answered. The group walked along.

An hour and a half passed by. But Sol and Sebastian could no longer hide it with their hands on their crotches and shaking a little. The group stopped and Lucifer turned around to face them.

"Come on lads, you can make it." He bluntly spoke. Sol fell to his knees and his bladder gave up. His trousers darkened and it created a damp puddle underneath him. It all came out so quickly, he was done in about ten seconds. He held back a sigh and got up once he was done. Sebastian was the last one with a full bladder and he was struggling. He looked at his fellow demons, worried. Being the only one raised by Lucifer from birth and being the only one made from his flesh and blood, it put lots more pressure on him to keep his composure.

"I really don't think I can hold it any longer...!" Sebastian warned the group. Lucifer's cold glare faded and was replaced with sympathy. He realised how heartless he had been, letting three of them have an accident.

"If you really can't hold it, just go..." He sighed. Sebastian gasped and moved his hands away. His trousers became darker around his crotch and the ground got damper under him. When he had finished up, he and the others all turned to Lucifer. He started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Looks like someone has finally realised their own need." Akki scoffed. The others chuckled as Lucifer crossed his arms angrily. He then looked at himself. He forgot he was stuck in his human form for the next 48 hours, then goes back to normal and now he needed to go to the bathroom himself.

"I can wait." He muttered. The group walked on towards the camp. He then remembered the lack of control he had over his human bladder.

Even the strongest cannot keep control forever.


End file.
